


Gradual

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli casually enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “They have been together for so long they both know what the other likes, and have a favorite position that they come back to over and over again. Easy, familiar sex with lots of casual intimacy” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22634731#t22634731).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When the other dwarves aren’t around to see, they do enjoy the beds. They close the door behind the servant that showed them to their room, and Fíli drags a side table in front of it, just in case. They climb out of their boots, drop their cloaks on the floor, and clamber onto the silk-soft mattress, kicking away all the sheets. 

Theirs is a double room. There’s one open doorway to the balcony—a bright, sunny sky beyond—one to the washroom, and one to a second bed. But they don’t always need two of everything, and they lie close on just the one, rolling around so it won’t look so dreadfully _pristine_.They create a patchwork quilt of wrinkles, and then Kíli rolls right on top of Fíli, crushing him down. 

Fíli laughs, at first, shifting onto his stomach and turning his cheek against the fluffy pillow. Kíli’s heavy, but less so than most dwarves, warm and wild. He nuzzles his face into Fíli’s hair, murmuring, “You smell good.” Fíli snorts—no, he doesn’t.

Kíli doesn’t, either. They’ve been on the road too long. They’ve warped all their perceptions, and it doesn’t really matter anymore. The floral scents of Rivendell are somewhat jarring. Fíli prefers his rugged co-prince, and he glances over his shoulder, offering his face up for a kiss. Kíli grins and pecks his cheek, then nuzzles into the scruff along his jaw. Kíli’s trimmed his too short again, but Fíli’s beard is just long enough for Kíli to pluck at, teasing while his teeth nip at Fíli’s ear. Before long, Fíli’s groaning, bucking his hips up to move them along. They both know where it’s headed, where it always is. They play around, and they dissolve into laughter, and they wind up inside one another with bigger smiles and heated cheeks and love in their eyes, every time.

This is the position they come to the most, though Fíli isn’t always on the bottom. Sometimes he’ll pin Kíli first, but today he was slow, and he likes this just as much. It’s all good, easy. Fíli reaches down, hand crushed between his body and the mattress, and he fiddles open his trousers enough to shuffle them down his hips. Kíli helps, sitting up to give him some breathing room. Kíli tugs Fíli’s waistline just a bit lower, then settles back down, and his hand reaches under to cup Fíli’s cock. Fíli moans half from that, and half from Kíli’s other hand slipping under his tunic to smooth across his lower back. Kíli pets over his spine, purring, “You’re pretty.”

Fíli smiles too much around Kíli. Kíli makes it too hard to resist. Kíli pumps Fíli’s cock in loose, lazy strokes, and Fíli gathers all his golden hair over one shoulder to give Kíli the other to play with. He knows where Kíli likes to kiss him, bite him, and Kíli knows where he likes to be touched. Kíli mouths at his skin and strokes him until he’s spilled enough precum for Kíli to pull away and rub into him like lube. Kíli still sits up to spit on him a few times. Fíli tries to spread his cheeks and hold his channel wide while Kíli’s finger pops inside, a little strange at first but not too bad. Kíli gently scissors him open, first one finger, then two, and finally it’s the head of Kíli’s cock nudging at Fíli’s entrance. Fíli’s breath sucks in: ready.

It’s a slow push inside. Not all the way, just a bit at a time, rocking in what they have in lieu of the real lube they need. Kíli’s careful, kind. They play rough often, but when it’s like _this_ , they know what each other wants, and Fíli hums happily against the pillow while Kíli sinks into him.

It’s a combined effort after that. Kíli parts his thighs around Fíli enough to plant his knees down, and one arm reaches around Fíli’s chest to hold him close, the other pumping Fíli’s cock. Fíli spreads his legs half to help Kíli and half to find his own purchase. When Kíli pushes down, Fíli pushes up, and they meet halfway, grind in, and release again. Fíli mewls or sighs or keens after every one, and Kíli moans happily, snuggling into Fíli wherever they can. 

There’re a few words here and there, but Fíli only half hears them. Their voices are hushed when they make love, but the slapping sounds and the wet squelching is still lewd, their panting heavy. They murmur things like, “Want you,” “Need you,” “Love you,” and then more specific things like, “ _You feel so good inside me._ ” Kíli makes Fíli feel like no one else ever can or will. 

They go for a while, rutting luxuriously, because they _can_ —the first time since they left home. Fíli gets steadily hotter, dizzier, numb in places from Kíli’s weight but mostly to far-gone to care, and then his peak’s coming and he whimpers to keep it at bay. Kíli worms a hand under his tunic and pinches his nipple, because they make Fíli give in too easily, and he comes in Kíli’s hand with a shuddering cry. He tries to buck up into Kíli still, his ass clenching rapidly on its own, and Kíli follows shortly—neither one ever far from the other. Fíli ruins the sheets and Kíli fills Fíli’s body, until neither has anything left to give. 

They lie for a bit, still connected, until Fíli jabs one shoulder up because it’s just too much pressure on his lungs. Kíli begrudgingly pulls out—always an odd sensation—and tumbles to Fíli’s side. Fíli turns to look at him, both with hazy eyes. 

It’s too early to sleep, so they just kiss and nuzzle into one another, Fíli idly stroking Kíli’s side and Kíli plucking at the buttons of Fíli’s tunic. Fíli thumbs Kíli’s cheek and threads stout fingers in his hair, pulls him close and mumbles against his lips, “My turn now?”

Kíli sighs, “Mhm,” and rubs his nose against Fíli’s.

They both slip into smiles and start tugging at each other’s clothes, then start it all again.


End file.
